Tokyo
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Maka deja Death City para irse a vivir a Tokyo por una razón muy importante para ella ¿Quieren saber cual es? Pues pasen y lean


Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien!

Me paso dejándoles un Fic basado en la Canción Tokyo de Yui. Espero que les guste :D

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. ¡Con ustedes!:

**Tokyo**

Tomé mi teléfono celular y digité un número telefónico que ya conocía a la perfección. Sí, Soul tenía celular porque yo le había obligado a comprarse uno, cada vez que necesitaba comunicarme con el urgentemente no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que luego de tanto insistir, el accedió y adquirió un modelo no muy complicado de usar.

- ¿Alo? – Le dije, el respondió con un gemido de aparente molestia.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo? – Pregunté - ¿Estás cansado? – El respondió un seco Sí.

- Me tengo que ir... – Susurré, él no respondió. - Hasta luego… Adiós – Finalicé la llamada y guardé mi teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Me encontraba ya en el paradero para tomar el autobús que me ha de llevar a mi nueva ciudad. Ha llegado el día de dejar mi hogar y aquella habitación en la que estoy acostumbrada a vivir. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, es demasiado temprano para despedirme de mis demás amigos. Suspiré y miré al autobús que se detuvo frente a mí, tomé mi maleta y mi guitarra y subí en el, intentando pensar en no arrepentirme de esta decisión.

Una vez arriba, me senté en un asiento desocupado y miré por la ventana. Todavía estoy sorprendida de este nuevo viaje dentro del autobús que va hacia la estación. Una vez allí cambiaré de locomoción para llegar a la ciudad que me espera; Tokyo. Llevaba un rato en el autobús, comenzaba a impacientarme, así que tomé una vez más mi teléfono móvil y decidí escribirles a mis amigos, para despedirme de ellos. Escribí todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, con toda mi alma y luego les envié el correo electrónico. A los pocos minutos, llegué a la plataforma para tomar mi nueva locomoción, quise llamar una vez más a Soul para saber si esta vez se encontraba completamente despierto y darle la noticia, pero de algún modo sentía que era diferente. Tomé asiento en una banca de la sala de espera, hasta que llegara el tren que me sacaría de Death City. Junto a mi descansaba mi vieja guitarra y en el interior de mi maleta, todas las antiguas fotografías de los maravillosos momentos que he vivido junto a mis amigos, y junto a ti… mi amado Soul.

Deje algo de suma importancia para mí, para ir por otra más importante aún. Me armé de valor, pese a que mi padre quiso oponerse a que me marchara. Incluso tú me llamaste cobarde por hacerlo, pero si fuera una cobarde estaría aún en casa, muy lejos de aquí. El tren acaba de llegar y subí a él. Tomé mi lugar, ya había comprado con anticipación mi boleto, por lo que aunque creas o no, esto ya lo tenía planeado con anticipación y nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera tú. Me senté junto a la ventana y observé la estación por última vez, mientras el tren comenzaba a avanzar, para llevarme a mi nuevo destino. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y se presentaron los deseos de llorar. Nunca he llorado en los viajes, pero siento que esta vez estoy dejando una parte de mí aquí. Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis verdes ojos surcando mis sonrojadas mejillas, seguía observando por la ventana mientras una de mis manos acariciaba mi guitarra. Aún no he salido de la ciudad, pero pronto quedará atrás, y tal vez para siempre.

En lo profundo de mi ser, deseaba que la persona que me dio esta guitarra y me enseño a tocarla con tanto afán, nunca cambiara. Pero las cosas son así. Cambiaste Soul, y contigo mi alma también lo hizo. Y es por eso que me voy… Hace tiempo me dijiste que Tokyo daba miedo ¿Lo recuerdas? Tal vez no. Pero ya he dejado de buscar una respuesta, la vida está llena de errores. Lentamente cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida, soñando con tus recuerdos que aún se encuentran frescos en mi memoria. Jamás te olvidaré. Jamás… aunque sea mucho tiempo.

Horas más tarde desperté. Miré a mi lado pero no estabas allí, no como antes. Solíamos viajar siempre juntos, cada misión, cada salida, cada vez estabas sentado a mi lado, pero ya no era así… porque yo lo decidí de este modo, y también tú. Volví a mirar por la ventana, el rojo resplandor de la tarde fue cortado por un enorme edificio. Creo que estoy llegando a mi nueva ciudad, que me da la bienvenida con esos enormes rascacielos que iluminan el sitio al caer la noche. Incluso si aguanto las lágrimas, cada viaje nuevo que se presenta a la mañana siguiente tiene sus lugares dudosos ¿cierto? Sé que sola no puedo escoger lo correcto, no tengo siempre la razón, y por lo menos eso lo comprendo.

Antes de llegar a la estación donde finalizará mi viaje, y antes de bajar de este tren que dejará tantos recuerdos en mi corazón… De mi maleta saqué un viejo cuaderno, en el cual juntos componíamos canciones en nuestros ratos libres. Siempre te gusto la música y aunque yo no entendía mucho de ella, tú siempre te esforzaste por hacerme comprender aunque fuera un poco. Tomé un lápiz y comencé a escribir una canción, para así jamás olvidar que gracias a esta decisión… Te volveré a ver.

Al acabar de escribir, guarde mi preciado cuaderno y baje del tren cuando llegó a la plataforma, con mi guitarra en una mano y mi maleta en la otra, te busqué con la mirada. Allí estabas, de pie mirando en diversas direcciones esperando encontrarme. Sonreí ante aquella escena, no pensé que de verdad vendrías a buscarme a la estación, no pensé que te alegrarías tanto al volver a verme cuando tu mirada dio con la mía. Corrí para llegar junto a ti, y cuando estuve a tu lado me abrazaste con fuerza.

- No puedo creer que dejaras Death City para venir junto a mí – Susurraste en mi oído.

- Ni yo… pero no podía soportar el que estuvieras lejos – Respondí

- ¿Te costó mucho despedirte de los demás? – Preguntaste mientras me soltabas del abrazo y cogías la maleta que antes se hallaba en mis manos.

- Bueno… no pude decirles que dejaría el Shibusen para fugarme contigo – Sonreí mientras me sonrojaba - ¿Estás seguro de desobedecer a Shinigami-sama? – Pregunté.

- Sé que él me envió para hacerme cargo de Tokyo, pero no podía estar lejos de mi antiguo técnico – Y tu sonrisa torcida se hizo presente. – Te amo, y no te perderé por ser una Death Scythe – Y me diste un corto beso en los labios.

- Yo también te amo, Soul… - Reí con disimulo pero te percataste de ello, me miraste alzando una ceja interrogándome. – Verás, no perderás tu puesto como Death Scythe en Tokyo… porque yo renuncié a Shibusen. Me quedaré contigo – Te sorprendiste.

- Pero pensé que… - Y te silencie con un beso. No hacía falta decir nada más. ¿O sí? Y es que cambiaste Soul, pero no me importa en absoluto, porque te amo y por ti deje mi antigua vida, para comenzar una nueva junto a ti, aquí en Tokyo.

– Fin –

Airi: Cortito, pero justo y preciso ¿verdad?

Si les gusto ¿me dejarían un review?

¡Gracias por leer! X3

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
